They're No Different Than Us
by Sadie Breezy-O'Shea
Summary: ::nicercy:: one-shots revolving around the author's OTP. Rated T–M. Read at your own risk. Number Three: Be Alright.
1. Table of Contents

They're No Different Than Us - Series of one-shots.

I. Table of Contents

II. Don't Control It (Please) - Rated: **M** [8.24.12]

III. Don't Stress, Don't Cry - Rated: **M** [8.25.12]

* * *

Note: This one-shot series is purely Nico A. & Percy J. slash (boy love). If you do not like gay/slash pairings - do _not _click the 'next' button. I am a yaoi fan-girl and I am in love with this pairing, although it isn't canon.

Warning: Nico will be topping Percy on most of these one-shots and Percy will be submissive. although, maybe in one or two one-shots, Percy will be topping Nico - not sure about that one yet. Some of these one-shots will be AU - alternate universe - and OCC - out of character - and there will be some major change of events (because in the books they aren't gay).

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters or the places mentioned, I only own the plot(s). If your name is mentioned, it is purely coincidental. I make no money from this, but reviews are accepted as always. Flames will be given to Lady Hestia, Lord Hephaestus, and the amazing Leo Flaming Valdez. I also don't own the songs - only my own album of 'Believe' that I'm listening to now on my iPod.

Author's note: You do not need to listen to the songs or be a fan to understand the one-shots. Thanks for reading.

-ѕαdιєвяєєzу.


	2. Don't Control It, Please

Title: **Don't Control It **(Please)

Author: ѕαdιєвяєєzу.

Rated: M - pure smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters or the places mentioned in this one-shot. I also don't own the song. I only own my own plot and my own writing - which is everything. Reviews are always welcomed. Flames will be given to Lady Hestia, Lord Hephaestus, and the amazing Leo Flaming Valdez.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. If you are not a fan of Nico/Percy slash, I suggest you don't read ahead. I don't want bullshit about them not being gay - this is _fan_fiction for a reason.

Warning(s): Nico will be topping Percy in this one-shot. THIS MIGHT SUCK BECAUSE THIS IS MY SECOND TIME WRITING SMUT.

Song: **All Around the World**  
Artist: Justin Bieber  
Album: Believe

* * *

The only sounds in Cabin 13 was of heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other in a fast rhythm.

"Nico," the green-eyed man moaned in ecstasy as he clawed at the taller male's back as the Dark Prince sucked on his neck and thrusted inside of him faster and harder, making the bed slam against the stone walls repeatedly.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Percy," purred the son of Hades in the smaller male's ear - making both of them shiver with excitement.

"L-Let me do something," Percy said nervously, a small and delicate blush spread on his cheeks, making him look oh so innocent. Nico got off of the Sea Prince and laid next to him, awaiting for whatever the child of the sea had planned for him.

Percy crawled down to the end of the bed and sat in front of Nico's erection and leaned in closer to it and blew on it teasingly, making Nico groan. Percy smiled and the blush on his cheeks was gone. He took a small lick on the crown of Nico's cock, teasing the dark prince some more.

"Baby," Nico whispered in a husky voice, "What are you doing? Don't hold back."

Percy gave his boyfriend a small and nervous smile then brought his pink and rosy lips to the head of his boyfriend's cock, sucking on it - sending shocks of pleasure to Nico's body. The Ghost King brought his hands to Percy's raven hair and tangled his fingers in it, running his hands through the soft and silky hair, pushing his head more onto his cock, making the child of the sea moan, sending vibrations down to his cock, encouraging them both.

Percy pulled back for air and sent another smile to the half-Italian. Nico noticed that this time, his smile was hesitant as he lowered his head back towards his cock to suck it again.

"Percy, stop," Nico said firmly, sitting up and patting the seat next to him, which Percy quickly occupied.

"What's wrong?" asked the Ghost king sincerely.

Percy bit his lip lightly and refused to meet Nico's eyes, "Nothing," he lied. Nico frowned and lifted Percy's head by the chin lightly.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to, Percy."

"I-I just feel that this is wrong. Two guys having sex, I mean..." The Sea Prince trailed off, lowering his eyes guiltily.

"Percy," Nico called, "Percy look at me", the green-eyed man lifted his gaze and settled it on his boyfriend.

"Percy, there's nothing wrong with two guys being together. Straight couples are no different than us. In the end, we all want to be loved, and it doesn't matter if it's two guys, two girls, or one guy and one girl. We're all the same. Our sexual preference means nothing when two people are in love, and I love _you _Percy Jackson."

Percy released his lip from in between his teeth and gave Nico a grin, making his eyes sparkle and turn a light green like the ocean on a calm and peaceful day.

"I love you too, Nico," Percy told the Ghost King and brought his face closer to Nico's, capturing his lips in a breath-taking kiss. Their kissing became frantic and needy - their hands roamed each other's body until Nico un-attached their lips and growled in frustration, flipping Percy over, and pushing him into the mattress and straddling the man he loved from behind.

"You ready?" Nico asked, his breathing was heavy and his dark onyx eyes were clouded with lust.

"Yes," the Prince of the Sea breathed and moaned when he felt the tip of his boyfriend's cock at his entrance, "Hurry."

Nico gave a husky laugh and pushed carefully inside his beloved Sea Prince, trying to restrain himself from just slamming into him and fucking him silly.

Percy's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the younger male's cock completely enter him, and then bit his lip, trying to keep himself from screaming in pain - he still wasn't used to Nico inside of him so it hurt him like his first time every time Nico entered him.

"It'll go away soon," Nico promised his Sea Prince in his ear, then trailed kisses down his spine, trying to relax him.

"Faster," demanded the raven after a few minutes when he was adjusted to Nico's size inside of him. Nico grinned and thrusted harder into the older male.

"You're crazy, don't control it," moaned Percy, encouraging the half-Italian to ravish him, "Please."

Nico bit his lip, and looked down at his boyfriend's perfect ass, watching as his length lost itself inside the smaller male's perfect and tight body - moaning loudly. Thank the gods his cabin was soundproof.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Nico sighed in the green-eyed man's ear, biting his earlobe and then proceded to lick his neck.

"No," breathed the male underneath him in response.

"Well, you should know it," Nico purred in pleasure as he sped up his thrusts inside the man.

"I love everything about you, you're so perfect," susurrated the Ghost Prince, digging his nails in Percy's back, making both of them moan - the bed was once again slamming against the cold stone walls.

"I-I'm not perfect," Percy struggled to form a sentence as he moaned louder and louder. Nico gave a pleased laugh, "Imperfectly perfect, then."

"Just shut up and fuck me harder, di Angelo," growled the hero of Olympus, making Nico groan and slow down, and remove himself from inside the tight body.

"Where do you want my cum, huh?"

Percy moaned at his voice and opened his mouth widely, looking at Nico with expecting eyes. The Ghost King grinned and crawled up and sat on his boyfriend's muscled chest and put his cock in his mouth, groaning when the hot and wet mouth sucked him off - he couldn't hold it in any longer - he released his cum inside his boyfriend's hot mouth.

"Fuck," muttered the taller man, shutting his eyes as he threw his head back and fisted Percy's cock. Percy's cock twitched and he released his own cum, covering Nico's hand.

The Dark Prince fell next to his boyfriend - both had pleased smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Percy muttered, before he closed his eyes tiredly and fell into a deep sleep with Nico smiling down at him.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Message of this one-shot**: Everyone is equal. It doesn't matter if you're gay, straight, lesbian, or bisexual, we're all human beings and we have the right to love whomever we want - even if it's from the same sex. At the end of the day, everyone wants to be loved, even if they don't want to admit it. Don't let anyone put you down for your sexual preference, alright? Just be yourself - and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. If you're wondering: I'm a girl and I'm straight, but I love gay couples and well basically any kind of couple really.

**-ѕαdιєвяєєzу.**


	3. Don't Stress, Don't Cry

Title: **Don't Stress, Don't Cry**

Author: Sadie Breezy

Rated: **M** — just oral, not full sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters mentioned in this one-shot. I also don't own the song. I only own my own plot and my own writing - which is everything. Flames will be given to Lady Hestia, Lord Hephaestus, and the amazing Leo Flaming Valdez.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. If you are not a fan of Nico/Percy slash, I suggest you don't read ahead. I don't want any bullshit saying that they're not gay - this is fanfiction for a reason.

Warning(s): Slash, emotional pain, mild cussing, bottom Percy, top Nico. Just oral sex.

Setting: The Last Olympian - with a twist.

Song: **As Long As You Love Me**

Artist: Justin Bieber

Album: Believe

* * *

It felt as if the weight of the sky was once again placed on his shoulders - the prophecy. Everyone expected him to be the big, brave hero. He knew they were all talking about him behind his back - trying to analyze him and see if he was worthy of being the child of the prophecy.

He couldn't help but feel furious - how would they like it if they had a prophecy made about them saying that the pressure of saving the world was on their shoulders. Many would've been cowards and would've fled. He was furious with Annabeth - that little bitch was ignoring him because he was hanging out with Rachel Dare.

Percy gave a bitter laugh - lucky he was alone in his cabin, or he would've earned himself a couple of weird looks - he knew very well that the daughter of Athena had a thing for him, but she also had a thing for the traitor, Luke. Percy wasn't going to be alone forever just because _Annabeth_ didn't want him to be friends with other girls. Who the Hades did she think she was? His mother? Nah, she wouldn't have a crush on him if she was. That would just be awkward and disgusting. Percy gave another laugh at his weird train of thought.

He wished that _he_ was here with him, but at the same time, he didn't. If the Ghost King were to visit Percy, he would just pester him about his 'plan' and Percy didn't feel like dying today,_ thank you very much_.

On the other hand, Nico was the only one who understood him. He understood what it felt like to be a child of the Big Three. He would understand how Percy felt right now... he _always_ understood.

He saw shadows come together in the corner, where his fountain used to be and smiled - he always knew when to come.

"Nico," Percy greeted simply shooting the taller male a small smile. Nico seemed to notice Percy wasn't in the mood - of course, it was rather obvious, since the son of the Sea God usually greeted him with a huge grin and his eyes were usually bright and sparkling like the beautiful sea in the sunset. This Percy looked worn out and tired - as if his life was slowly fading away, painfully.

"What's wrong, Perce?"

"Nothin'," Percy responded, wiping his face with his hand and ruffled his messy raven black hair with the other, making it look more messier than usual - it was _cute_, Nico thought.

The half-Italian raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'you-better-tell-me' look. Percy frowned and took a deep breath, "I just feel like the weight of the sky is on my shoulders again. Everyone expects me to just save Olympus and be fine with getting my soul reaped - by possibly my own sword, and -" Percy's rambling was cut off by cold lips pressing against his own. Sea-green eyes widened as he watched his best friend attack his lips.

He didn't know what to do - his brain had momentarily shut down and he stopped breathing. Nico didn't seem to mind that Percy wasn't kissing him back, because he un-attached their lips and started trailing soft kisses down his neck and sucked on his sweet spot - his jaw. How Nico had found it, he didn't know.

His brain finally started working again, and he moaned, making Nico smirk against his skin - which was feeling hot.

"You like that Percy," whispered Nico is a husky voice, not removing his lips from the crook of his neck, sucking softly on it.

"Nnngh."

The child of the Underworld laughed softly and pulled away from the Sea Prince's neck, admiring the bright red-purple mark he had left, marking Percy as his. He leaned closer to Percy's face, their lips centimeters apart, feeling each other's breath.

"Don't stress, don't cry. Just, relax. I'll make you forget about that stupid prophecy for a while. I'll make you feel amazing... just _relax_." Nico purred in a soft and soothing voice, pushing the older male down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

"Relax. I'm very relaxed," Percy whispered, closing his eyes, allowing Nico to do what he wanted to do with him - he didn't care, so far everything Nico had done to his body had turned to be very pleasurable to both of them... _he wanted more_.

He watched as the Dark Prince crawled down to the end of the bunk and took off both of their shoes along with their socks. The half-Italian removed his jacket and crawled back towards Percy, a predatory gleam in his dark eyes. He sent the green-eyed man a confident smile and rubbed him through his jeans, making the raven-haired male groan in pleasure.

"Hm, I've been dreaming about this for some time now... just you and me... alone, with your hot dick in my mouth. Would you like that?" Nico whispered, a sexy smirk on his face as he unzipped the older male's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.

The Dark Prince started kissing Percy's erection through the fabric of his black boxers and grinned when he heard the Sea Prince's needy moans.

"I asked you a question," Nico growled, palming the Sea Prince roughly.

"Yes!" Percy gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the taller half-blood, who was pulling down his boxers, releasing his erect member, "I want you to suck my cock, I want you to make me cum!"

The Ghost King smirked once again and planted a small teasing kiss on the head of the older half-blood, then licked it slowly, making Percy whimper and start to claw at the silk sheets.

"D-Don't tease me, Nico!"

Nico groaned. His name coming out of the Sea Prince's lips like that... it was so hot, so arousing. He wanted to make the older half-blood scream his name until his voice cracked, to make him moan at his touch. Why should he make the pretty Sea Prince wait? Nico engulfed the older male's whole length in his mouth, sucking on it slowly and using his tongue to brush against the throbbing vein running across the whole length.

He started to bob his head up and down faster as the Sea Prince started thrusting his hips, meeting him halfway. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy as he felt Percy pull on his hair and moan his name loudly.

"Nico... nngh, Nico!"

Nico pulled away from his beloved's cock to catch his breath once again - he looked up and saw Percy's face, which was beaded with sweat and his cheeks were tinted red from the sudden rise of temperature in the cabin, it was boiling.

He went back down and took the length in his mouth once again, not sucking, but just licking all the way down to his balls and playing with them teasingly, then kissing his crown again and again, allowing his hot breath to hit the pole - make the New Yorker squirm and moan.

"N-Nico! I'm gonna cum!"

The half-Italian smiled and put his lips around the tip of the cock, sucking it and awaiting his prize. The cock throbbed and became stiff, until it released it's semen inside Nico's hungry mouth. He drank it all greedily, loving the taste of his love's cum in his mouth. Sweet yet salty. So _Percy_.

"So," Nico panted, laying down next to Percy, after pulling up his black boxers back up, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Percy didn't respond, instead, he gave the Ghost King a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered before falling asleep.

"You're welcome, _amour_."

* * *

**A/N**: So... Not so good. Anyways, I don't really know what message this one-shot sends out there - interpret it however you want and review. I'd love to read you guy's interpretations.

By the way, please tell your friends about this, yes?

:) Adios! -SadieBreezy, duh.


	4. Be Alright

**|Be Alright| **

_Through the sorrow, through the fights, don't you worry, cause everything is going to be alright. _

**|Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Percy J. & Nico A. - one shot| **

|Alternate Universe - Luke/Percy/Nico Triangle (at the beginning)|

**…**

His blue eyes focused on the nineteen-year old man in front of him, with a smile on his face. Neither spoke a word… it was so silent. Their soundless breaths appeared as cold smoke in front of their numb faces, their hands shook and their bodies shivered. It was Christmas Eve and here they were… at Central Park.

One of their hearts would be broken that night.

"Why are you so quiet today?" questioned the blond, finally breaking the silence and shifting closer to the nineteen-year old raven haired man, taking the seven-years younger man's hands in his own. The raven haired male opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. Not with that sweet smile that the twenty-six year old blond was flashing at him.

"You can tell me anything," the blond pressed on, his eyes searching the younger one's face carefully, the genuine smile had turned curious; he wondered what his boyfriend of three years was holding back.

"Luke…" the younger man began, refusing to meet the other's eyes. This gesture caused Luke to frown.

"Yeah?" Luke answered, his throat suddenly dry as a desert. He had a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "W-We," the nineteen-year old stuttered, "We've had three good years together."

Luke paled and his grip on his boyfriend's hands tightened.

"What do you mean, Percy?" He asked in an undertone, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"We need to break up," Percy blurted out, making a move to remove his hands from the blonde's death grip, but Luke wouldn't release his hands. Percy flinched and closed his eyes, then re-opened them, giving Luke a pleading look.

"Please understand, Luke," the younger male pleaded, pulling on his hands, trying to free himself from the painful death grip.

Luke's icy blue eyes met his warm sea-green ones, "How do you expect me to understand, Percy? I love you!"

Percy shook his head, "Please release my hands." Luke grunted and unclasped his hands from Percy's. The green-eyed man rubbed his hands together carefully and frowned when he saw that a bruise was forming on both of his wrists.

"Luke…"

"Who is it," The blond snapped, his eyes settling on the white snow at his feet.

Percy blinked, "What? I don't -"

"You don't have to lie to me, Percy, I know you're leaving me for someone else," Luke sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"I… I, uh, he goes to my college," the younger man responded hesitantly, fiddling with his thumbs, "His name is Nico," he continued in a quiet voice.

Luke tried to control his anger, he dug his nails into his palms and breathed slowly, counting to ten; he didn't want to attract attention by lashing out on Percy by demanding Nico's address so that he could go and beat the living daylights out of him for stealing his boyfriend.

"Luke… we can still be friends," Percy said after a few moments, finally looking up at the blond.

Luke chuckled bitterly, "Percy, that's like saying, 'The dog is dead, but we can still keep it', it doesn't work that way, love."

I know I have a heart, Luke thought coldly, many thought he had a rock instead of a heart, because he was so cold and never showed emotion, except to Percy, I know I have a heart because I can feel it break, right now.

He sent Percy one last glance and stood up from the bench on which they were both sitting on, "I'll see you around, Jackson," he spat and walked away quickly, not sparing the green-eyed man another look.

The nineteen-year old stared at his ex-boyfriend's back with a sorrow expression on his face then proceeded to play with his own fingers absent-mindedly. He didn't even look up when he felt someone sit next to him and place an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"How'd he take it?" breathed the one whom had taken the seat next to him… that voice. Even he couldn't cheer him up at the moment; he had just broken the heart of the man whom had loved him for five years.

"Not so good," Percy mumbled and buried his head in the crook of the man's neck.

"At least… at least we don't have to sneak behind his back anymore," the man said, his voice was so deep and melodious and it calmed Percy. The man rubbed small circled on Percy's shoulder soothingly.

"You're right, Nico," Percy murmured and looked up to the younger yet slightly taller male's beautiful onyx eyes.

"Of course I'm right, Kelp Head," Nico chuckled good-naturedly.

Percy gave him a pout and slapped his arm lightly, "Mean," the green-eyed man said, causing the eighteen-year old man to chuckle.

"Whatever, Perce," Nico said, smiling and hugging the older male closer in his arms.

"So…" Nico started after a few moments of comfortable silence, "Where do you want to spend Christmas at? Mine or yours?" Nico questioned, his eyes closed in relaxation despite the cold weather and the white snow falling on their heads.

"Hm… I was thinking… mine," Percy responded, his arms wrapping themselves tighter around Nico's waist.

"Sounds good to me, but to be more specific… how 'bout your bedroom? Or the shower? Or even the kitchen table?" Nico asked, wagging his eyebrows teasingly, a wide smile inhabiting his lips.

"Oh, shut up, don't get too excited you pervert!"

"Aw, why not?" Nico whined into Percy's inky black hair, "Don't I deserve a present for being such an amazing boyfriend?"

Percy's playful smile faded as the image of Luke's heartbroken face flashed in his mind.

"Perce?" Nico asked when he saw Percy's fading grin, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to remind you of —" The younger male was cut off from his apologies by soft and warm lips being pressed against his own.

Percy's arms removed themselves from the taller male's waist and automatically wrapped themselves around Nico's neck, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

As they pulled their lips apart, Nico rested his forehead against Percy's, feelings each other's hot breaths on each others' faces.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Nico mumbled, with his eyes closed in bliss; he loved kissing Percy, it was like a piece of paradise.

Percy laughed lightly but didn't remove their foreheads from touching, "You're so cheesy, I thought that was my job?"

Nico chuckled and opened his eyes, their noses were touching, "I can be cheesy once in a while, you know."

Percy smiled, "I know… I love it when you are," he confessed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink to which Nico smirked in satisfaction. He loved making the older male blush… the pink dust on his cheeks made him look even more adorable than usual. Yes, it was actually possible.

"Want to know something completely random?" Percy asked Nico, giving him a sly smile. Nico nodded and put his fingers through Percy's cold ones.

"Sometimes, when I'm bored…" Percy whispered in the younger male's ear seductively, watching as he bit his lip and rubbed circles on the back of his hand, "I… I lay on the floorandpretendI'macrumb."

Nico stopped biting his lips and stared at the green-eyed boy, taken aback, "What?"

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Percy laughed while shaking his head.

"You lay on the floor… and pretend that you're a crumb?" Nico repeated, blinking. It was not what he had been expecting.

"Yup!" Percy replied cheerfully, standing up from the metal bench and sticking his hand out for Nico to take, "Oh, and Nico, one more thing."

Nico took his boyfriend's hand, "What is it?"

"I love you," he said planting a chaste kiss on Nico's lips and taking off running in the direction of his apartment in East Street. Nico shook his head and chased after his playful boyfriend, leaving their shoe traces in the white snow.

_**Be Alright **_

The blond with a scar under his right eye, down to his jaw, frowned deeply and walked out from his hiding spot from behind a large Evergreen Tree. A miserable sigh escaped from in between his cold lips as his icy eyes burned holes at the two retreating figures.

"Percy," he murmured miserably, wiping away a lone tear from his face and then stuffing his hands in his hoodie's pockets. He sat down on the cold bench where the couple had previously been sitting and he hung his head, staring at his shoes.

Tears prickled at his eyes, but he rubbed them away with the back of his hand. He loves Percy, and if Nico made him happy, who was Luke to get in the way of the younger male's happiness?

"Merry fucking Christmas to me," Luke spoke to no one and walked towards his own apartment in North Street.

_**Be Alright **_

The two young men ran into the apartment building and stormed into the elevator, laughing as quietly as they could, sending a small wave to the apartment building's manager and a quick 'Merry Christmas'.

Percy unlocked his apartment's door quickly and both males rushed inside into the warmth of the small two-bedroom apartment.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Nico, throwing his arms in the air dramatically before letting himself fall on the couch in front of the flat screen television, "Warmth at last!"

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled, laying in his boyfriend's arms; the couch was big enough to fit both of them.

"You're too dramatic for your own good, did you know that, Nico?"

Nico raised an eyebrow and gave his boyfriend an amused smile, "That's probably the reason why I major in Theater Arts, you know?"

"Oh, whatever," snorted the older man and glanced at the clock.

_11:58 P.M. _

"You know…" he started, tracing small patterns of Nico's warm chest.

"Hm?" responded Nico lazily with half-lidded eyes.

_11:59 P.M. _

Percy rolled over so that he was straddling his taller boyfriend, a smile was on both of their lips.

"I love you."

Their lips connected.

_12:00 A.M. _

"Merry Christmas," they both whispered to each other.

**|Fin| **

_Yeah, I was in a Christmas-y mood, you know? One more month until Christmas. I'm excited, not for Christmas, but for Christmas break. I mean, three weeks of sleeping in and … that means more updates on all of my stories! Isn't it exciting? I know, this one-shot was sappy and all of that mushy-gushy stuff, but eh, no regrets. Also, I ship Luke and Percy, a lot, but since this one-shot series is strictly Nico and Percy pairing, it had to be done. I might write a Luke and Percy fan-'fiction that's actually not depressing (Pleasurable Pain - so depressing), and yeah… Uh, this one is for Peace Phoenix. She is not a patient person and well, I just had to start writing this right away! Sorry that it doesn't have smut, but I wanted to write a sweet story for a change, you know? _

_I was listening to the song 'Be Alright' from Justin Bieber's album, 'Believe' while writing this. I still have it on repeat. _

_The next one-shot might be smutty… I already have the plot down… I've had it for about two months now *chuckles*, I'm a procrastinator. Again, don't kill me for not having updated this in… August… September… October… November… Three and a half months, people. _

_Anyways, make sure to leave a review, yeah? _

_Adios, demigods… _

_**|Sadie Breezy| **_


End file.
